


Normal

by TheGirlWithTheBrokenMask



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheBrokenMask/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheBrokenMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Zoo fic and my first on here I  decided we needed some more Zoo fictions, so considering I ship Chloe and Jackson this is to be based on them some Jamie and Mitch, maybe a little Abraham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clawmarks gun shots And Promises

**Author's Note:**

> We'll I don't own zoo or any of the characters but I SOoOO wish I did !!!!! Leave comments and let me know what you think, May not be that good but we do need more Zoo fictions. Ok let's go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene after Jackson is attacked by a lion and is in hospital.

Jackson woke up in a daze, his head throbbing and his chest felt like it was going to explode; He groaned in pain and tried to sit up but something stopped him, Chloe. Chloe Tousignant the most beautiful woman Jackson had ever seen, was laying face down with her head on the bed holding his hand. Jackson smiled and at that point Chloe's head shot up in a fluster her hair wild and eyes stained with tears.  
"Jackson" she breathed "Hi, I got here as soon as I could, they just said you were in and accident and, and..." She sniffed tearing up  
Jackson smiled using his thumb to brush away a fallen tear letting his hand linger on her cheek, "I'm fine, ok you know me I can handle anything" She smiled, a bright brilliant earth shattering smile leaning into his touch placing her hand on top of his, "I guess so, being chased by animals and the angry gun men" she smiled again brushing his hair to the side he laughed "gun shootings and angry Brazilians" she laughed and leaned in kissing him gently running her hand over his cheek. Jackson smiled opening his arms as she climbed on the hospital cot, laying her head on his chest her legs on his, drawing carful circles over his wound he smiled stroking her hair as he took in his surroundings. "Hey Clo, where are we?" She laughed "Washington," she said burring her face into his chest. After a while Jackson felt something wet on him, she was crying "Hey what is it?" He asked sitting her up and wiping her face, "I just I could have lost you today" she sniffed wiping her own face and laying back down "I'm not going anywhere" he vowed, wrapping his arms around her "you promise?" She sniffed "I do" he replied kissing her hair.


	2. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set before the first chapter ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this :) this is set before the first chapter !!!!

5 months before....

Jackson walked barefoot through to the Kitchen, he couldn't help but think about how much his life had changed in the past year, one minute he's in Africa working as a Safari Guide and next he's a zoologist for government, being chased by wild animals, him and only a hand full of others who knew the truth and now. Now he was living in Washington and Chloe.... Chloe the girl who he had saved from being killed by lions the girl who had kissed him it all it's kind of amazing really.

He poured the water into the teapot and added the tea bag, smiling as he looked over his shoulder and seeing Chloe walk in she dressed perfectly she ran her hand over her hair which was neatly tied and walked to the toaster, putting in the bread and setting the timer, as the waited they snook secret looks as the others walked in sitting down.

Jackson and Chloe sat down with Mitch and Abraham. "So how is everyone this morning?" Chloe asked smiling, "ah I miss Africa" abe said eating some toast "but here's good to" he smiled, Mitch just laughed and took a banana "great, Jackson's,yep" he said cockily. "Good" Chloe smiled drinking her coffee "god this is so good" she sighed taking another sip, "better than cold and bitter" Jackson joked drinking his, Chloe laughed and smiled at him causing Mitch to raise his eyebrow at them, Abraham smiled and drank his tea, Chloe looked down and every now and then looked Jackson's eyes on her and smiling at him, he smiled back like a gushing child, Mitch rolled his eyes and went to find Jamie in her room, where she was on the phone he walked in and she smiled waving quickly as he held up coffee for them both and closing the door "yep, yes that's fine thank you" Jamie said walking up to Mitch taking her coffee, putting the phone in between her neck and shoulder "hi" she whispered before going back on the phone and quickly leaning up and kissing him before turning round, she stopped in her tracks realising what she had just done before she could turn back around to look her was gone...

Back in the kitchen Abraham had left to go to the shop and Chloe and Jackson were alone, Chloe laughed as Jackson picked up his fork and fed her some of his food, she leaned forward and took some smiling at him "I so glad you cook if it wasn't for you I'd starve" she laughed, he laughed using his thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth smiled "I know, I cook for you save your life what's next" he laughed "oh my hero" she said touching her heart he smiled leaning in lips about to touch and Mitch comes bursting out of Jamie's room, Chloe jumped up and move away from Jackson as they watch Jamie chase after Mitch. Jackson and Chloe looked at each other startled "what just happened?" Chloe asked "I ... I don't know" Jackson replied in confusion...


	3. Making things right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Jamie and Mitch going to be ok or are Jamie's feelings one sided? Will Chloe and Jackson be together or not? ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you would like to happen :)

Jamie stormed past Chloe and Jackson in a huff, desperate to find Mitch by the time she had got outside and onto the side walk he was gone and all she could see was the faint outline of his head in the distance, she sighed "shit"...

Jackson sat looking through his farther's work when Chloe came in, "hey" he shouted over his shoulder; "hey" she replied taking off her coat and walking towards him, she stood behind him looking at the papers on the table, Jackson sighed, Chloe looked at him "hey what's wrong?" She asked putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning over to look at him with a smile, he smiled back "it's just I don't understand why, why now that he's gone, is this happening?" Chloe sighed sitting next to him so her leg was on his, putting her head on his shoulder "I don't know" she sighed "I'm sorry Jackson" he smiled "it's not your fault" she said pressing his forehead against her there lips just about to touch when. Mitch burst through the door, completely steaming he stumbled into the living room.

Chloe sigh "guess not" and got off Jackson, he laughed as Chloe picked a drunk Mitch from the floor and put him on the sofa across from Jackson, she walked into the kitchen filling two glasses of water and bring them in with something messed up in a bowl, placing them one the table, Jackson raised his eyebrows "Chloe why's there two?" She asked "just wait" she said counting on the fingers "yeah but clo"wait" she told him as she put down the last finger and in came Jamie through the front door just as drunk and upset as Mitch, Chloe looked at her "sit" she said as Jamie walked in looking as if she was a young child about to be told off she did as he was told siting on the other end of the sofa to Mitch, Jackson laughed watching seen of Mitch and Jamie looking down upon them selfs, Chloe pointed to the water and bowl "eat and drink" she ordered with Jamie and Mitch obeying, Jackson watched in amazement he had never seen Mitch do as he was told before, Chloe sat down next to Jackson across from Mitch and Jamie, waiting. After about 5 minuets she spoke "better" and they both nodded ashamedly then Abraham came in well "well it's better than baboon dung , I'll give you that clo" he said laughing Chloe laughed an leaned forward "now you both are going to stop acting like children or I'm I going to let the lions get you, ok?" They both nodded "ok, Jamie do you like Mitch" Jamie nodded "right Mitch do you like Jamie?" He nodded "well there we go then," she said exiting the room. 

The others sat there stunned, where as Jackson could on think of how brilliant she was how she took charge so easily and knew what was going to happen, after a while Abraham and Jackson went to bed leaving Jamie and Mitch alone, "I'm sorry" Jamie said rubbing her head "I'm not" Mitch replied, Jamie looked at him confused orbit before she could say anything her lips were on his...


	4. Broken Balcony's...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when Chloe wakes up to animal like grunts what will happen ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rated later on in the fiction....
> 
> I know this isn't very good or big but it's just a filler.

Chloe woke up to the sound of animalistic grunting, she got up and walked into the kitchen, she could hear moaning she rolled her eyes Mitch and Jamie... She grabbed some wine and walked out onto the balcony, "hey" she said when she got there and saw jackson "hi" he said smiling and leaning on the railing, Chloe did the same "couldn't sleep?" she asked "no there's a chain gang forming next door" they both laughed, "why is it everyone is with someone but us?" Jackson asked laughing Chloe sighed handing him the wine which he took a gulp of before handing it back "well I don't know about you but I'm damaged" she said taking a swig. Jackson looked at her and frowned, she looked up to meet his eyes "what?" She gave a slight smile. Jackson was confused how could she with she was anything from perfect how could someone cheat on her, how did people not just love her he sure as hell did, "Jackson?" Chloe said nocking him out of his daze, they were stood facing each other Jackson placed his hand on her cheek, "your not damaged" he whispered before kissing her...


	5. First Times ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M rated !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters I wish :(

Disclaimer: Not my characters

 

Their kiss had barely ended when Chloe pulled away, jackson looked confused an watched her as faced out looking over the city touching he lips, it's wasn't until he turned to leave that Chloe literally jumps him as he turns towards her; her legs lock around his waist, her arms cradle his face and she's kissing him, kissing him and he can only respond with equal eagerness.

He has enough presence of mind to close the balcony as he them both towards his room.

After all they wouldn't want to let the animals in. He reached his room, and the woman now biting down on his lower lip, making soft moans into his mouth and not letting go as he lets himself fall ungracefully backwards onto the bed. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. He wants to caress her name into every part of her skin. 

"Chloe," he breathes into her, and she laughs a little against his lips. Not because it's funny, he knows, j she was laughing for joy, as he is smiling for it. She's here. She's here and she wants him Jackson Oz and they've found each other.

She puts her hands on either side of his face, pressing them into the mattress, her nose brushing against his every time she dips her head down to kiss him lightly, teasing him while she works the buttons on his shirt.

His hands has already found the hem of her top, just waiting for an opening, and as she pulls up to look at him fondly, he gets it, pulling the top off in one relatively smooth motion. The rest of the clothes are shed with equal lack of ceremony and then he is pressing her into the mattress, kissing her neck while her fingers trace his shoulders and arms and his fingers have moved down to caress her just there.

"Jackson" she says in a ragged breath, biting a little into his shoulder when he doesn't let up and bucking a little; he moves his head to kiss the noises she makes, her teeth scarping against his bottom lip. She mouths his name again and he smiles at the feel of it.  
He had never felt this before he carved it in his bones, the way It never was with anyone else. 

He  
puts his hands on her hips and presses his forehead against hers as he slides into her. It felt good, so good the words escaped him, words, but really words wouldn't do right now.

Chloe seems to feel the same, already moving against him and drawing his tongue into her mouth also; god she was beautiful.

 

It's the best sex he had ever had in the end. Too much need and impatience and intensity, both of them so desperate for it that it is almost too overwhelming. It's a little savage, to be honest. The feel of her nipples against his chest, the way she clenches her muscles around him and laughs into his kiss, the look on her face when she watches him let go, the flush in her cheek when uses his fingers to make her come, the feel of her body against his afterwards.

they're still in the aftermath of the first, sweat still clinging to and cooling their skin, lying on their sides and gazing at each other; she moves one leg between his and he lifts the other over his. She's warm next to him, her eyes bright as she looks at him and it fills him with so much joy he can only bask in it.

He caresses her ear, she tilts her head and kisses him, and he's hard again and pushing into her and she sighs his name; this time he takes all the time in the world until she's tense and panting and he's caressed and kissed every inch of her at least twice. Then, only then does he press his thumb against her clit and thrust a little at the same time; the exclamation she makes as she comes.

 

Now her mouth and hands on his dick and he's already hard and fuck, fuck, it's all he can do to dig his fingers into the mattress and clench his jaw not to cry out.

It would be slightly embarrassing to have the others wake up and assume they are under attack from Lions or something judging by the noises they were making.

 

She is still breathing hard, he's still clutching her hand and when their gazes meet, they pretty much collide together in the eagerness to kiss, properly kiss and not the slightly restrained version they did in front of too many people when they realized the other was safe.

He crashes back against the bed. parting his lips as she practically licks into him, demanding and slightly breathless. 

Chloe smiles when he kisses her, lifting her hands to his shoulders as she nuzzled into his chest.

3 weeks later

he wakes from a nightmare to find Chloe already kissing him, as if  
the kiss can take away the dreams. He smiles against her lips.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked pulling away and stroking his cheek "no it's fine" Jackson said pulling her closer as she presses her body to his. She was the only one who know about the dreams but he was grateful she had given him a new dream. She puts her head on his shoulder, he puts his hand on her back and they fall asleep just like that, no space between them.


	6. When in Rio ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Chloe's in Rio and jacksons in State ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 6 weeks after the last chapter ...

Chloe nuzzled in to his arm, breathing in his sent, he smelt like sunshine and pines. The covers we bunched up around her waist exposing her naked torso; He was still asleep as she drew circles on his bare chest, still half asleep her self. This was their time for the last couple of weeks their nights had considered of sneaking in and out of each other's rooms from late and night to dawn.  
They had it down to a well known dance all if Chloe's rules being followed un till last night.

(6 weeks ago.)

Chloe and Jackson lay on their backs, breathing heavily gazing at the ceiling. "So" Chloe sighed "so" Jackson repeated "we did it" she whispered "we did" he said steadying his breathing, "and it was" she said from loss of words "it was" Jackson said still looking at the ceiling they both sighed "Amazing" ...

(2 weeks later)

"Bang" a picture fall in the floor as Chloe's back collided with the wall, she laughed "Jackson shh,we have to be quiet" she laughed as he kissed her "umm" she moaned as she kissed her jaw and down I her neck, he smiled placing her hand on the back of his head, he looked up at her "rule one, no staying the night", her kissed her lips; she rolled her eyes as her continued to recite her rules to her "Rule two nobody finds out" he smirked kissing her again "and rule 3 no lying". He stood to face her she put her hands on either side of his face kissing him, "you said nothing about noise" he smiled "I said nothing about noise" she smiled grabbing on to his shirt and flipping then so he was against the wall kissing him "well then" she laughed sliding down his legs.

(present day.)

Chloe sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and reviewing her cases when Jackson walked in he smiled picking up his coffee that Chloe had made him, (she always did). Jackson walked behind her looking around them the see they were alone; Chloe smiled she could feel him behind her, just them Jackson sank his fingers in her hair massaging her head, she closed her eyes and leaning into his touch.

Abe came through the door hanging up his coat (he didn't another lecture from Chloe), he walked through the living room and passed Jamie and Mitch half way through work but had stopped for lunch which from what Abe could see was each other. He walked down the hall and stopped to lean against the door frame of the kitchen and watched the scene in front of him. Jackson was stood behind Chloe looking through papers with her pointing at different pagers, with the Other hand twisted him her golden locks.  
Able cleared his throat and watched and Jackson jumped back removing her hand from her hair, Abe sat across from Chloe and looked at the papers "so Rio" he asked Chloe nodded "There is reports of strange animal activity there" Jackson stood with his arms folded. "So what's the plan" he asked Chloe smiled well "me, Mitch and abe" are flying out tonight, and you and Jamie are to stay her and look this mother cell some more" she said pointing at the computer screen "ok then" Jackson said nodding.

Chloe stood in her room packing her bag when Jackson came in "hey" she said smiling "hey" he replied kissing her cheek from behind, "be carful ok" he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, she was waring her white woolly jumper. Chloe said placing her hands on his arms and squishing lightly, "I always am" Jackson inhaled her sent she smelt like lavender and Lilly's he sighed kissing her ontop of her head.

Chloe watched as Mitch and Jamie shoved each other's tongues down their throats, Chloe laughed as Jackson and abe stood pulling their faces at the scene. Their flight number was called and Mitch and abe began to walk to the gate Chloe stood beside the them looking back at Jackson and mouthing the words 'bye' before handing in her ticket and leaving his view.

Chloe sat on the private jet and watched Mitch reading the news and Abe sleep next to her his head on her shoulder she sighed opening her laptop when it beeped a message popping up on screen, she smiled opening it; it was Jackson "Chloe how do I shut her up????" She smiled and watched attached video it was of Jamie sat in the kitchen eaton a tub of ice cream and rambling about missing Mitch, Chloe laughed sending him a message "how do I wake him??" Chloe took a picture of Abe asleep on her shoulder and sent to him.

Back at the apartment Jackson laughed as he read the message, Jamie looked up "what" she sniffed ice cream on her face "nothing" Jackson replied.

After about 5 hours of talking Jackson had finally said good night to Chloe and made his way to bed he lay down and turning to his left and facing darkness, he nuzzled the pillow, it smelt like her...

Chloe had stepped off the plane about 6 hours ago she was stood on the balcony reading a text message on her phone he pressed the home button dab smiled at the picture of her and Jackson in Boston when they me Mitchell daughter, she yawn just then a bat flew out of no where causing her to dropped the phone, she sighed placing her hand on he heart picking up her phone and going inside, she missed Jackson.

About 4 hours later Jackson was stood in the hospital trying to get held of Mitch to let him know about Jamie's car accident and tell him that's she is ok, but he couldn't get through he hadn't hear from Chloe and a while either but he was she was ok Abe had promised to look after her.

(About 17 hours before)

Jackson and Abe stood side by side watching Jamie and Mitch try to eat each other he looked up to see Chloe he smiled leaning out to Abe "look after her will you he asked "of course rafiki" he replied smiling. 

(17 hours later.)

Chloe and Mitch sat with their arms tired to a chair as a guy shouted orders at them. Chloe groaned they had been there 4 hours now and the rope wasn't getting any looser; the men left and Chloe put her head on the table, Mitch raised is eyebrow at her clearing his throat "I miss Jamie too" Chloe nodded, it wasn't the fact she was up set but she was annoyed which lead to stress which lead to this and she missed Jackson but no one knew that. (3 hours later) Chloe and Mitch had built a transmitter and ward off the bats, Abe had busted them out and they were now sat on the plane home. Back in the US Jackson and Jamie had made it back to the apartment and we're making their way back to the airport, they didn't know much about what happened but they knew they were ok, she was ok... Chloe stepped off the plan last Mitch was already swing Jamie around and kissing her, Abe was at the bar (he hated flying)Jackson walked over to her picking up her bag and carrying it to where the rest were sat whispering hi on the way and shining her one of his smiles. She sat in the airport lounge with the others her and Jackson making slight eye contact now and then when no one else was looking; she stood up smoothing down her skirt and executing her self from the group the rest nodded and carried on talking, she could feel his eyes on her as she walked outside. Jackson watched some the side as Chloe walked away the rest were deep in conversation and he slipped out and went outside. Chloe sat on the bench outside the light from her phone lit up her face, she pursed her lips and sent the email and needed paper work through about the trip to Rio, she sighed. Jackson watch from a distance as Chloe's phone when off he watched her swear under he breath throwing her phone to the side and putting her head in her hands. Jackson frowned walking behind her and sliding her arms around he waist laughing as she gasped. Chloe put her head in her hands and breathed in the cold air, she gasped as cold hands wrapped around her waist she smiled placing her hands on top of his gently stroking the scar on his hand with her thumb. She sighed leaning into him when her phone went off, she groaned sitting up and looking at her phone she laughed, Jackson looked over shoulder the phone read 'Jean-Paul (23 missed calls)' he watched Chloe put her phone to the side, wiping her eyes, he sighed picking up her phone, she looked at him confused he looked at her as he turned it off and placed it back on the table kissing her on the cheek; she smiled pressing her cheek to his holding each other close, looking up at the stars. (About and hour later) Abe walked out side with his drink standing by the entrance, Jamie and Mitch were infuriating and he had no idea where Chloe and Jackson were; he took a drink from his glass and tuned his head to the side, his as he turned to see Chloe and Jackson sat on the bench, at first he smiled but then it happened Jackson leaned in and kissed her, Abe's eyes widened as he dropped his glass and as it came crashing to the floor he turned and walked inside...


	7. Jean...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You again ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my Characters god I wish !!!!

It was starting to get cold outside when Jackson helped Chloe off the bench, helping her gather her things. "My hair looks awful" Chloe sided looking at her reflection in screen of her phone, patting her hair down. "Your hair looks perfect" Jackson said taking he hand as they began walking, Chloe blushed a little and laughed "thanks". The made it to the main entrance when Jackson stopped putting an arm in front of Chloe protectively, she laughed "watch out for the glass" Jackson said as he opened the door for her.

Chloe and Jackson walked towards the group, Jamie was asleep and Mitch who was reading, Chloe smiled before walking ahead and sitting across from them next to Abraham leaning on him and yawning. Jackson felt a ting of jealousy as she fell asleep and couldn't help but feel that, that should be him. After a while Mitch had fallen asleep too, and Chloe was sleep opposite that's when Abe stood up carefully placing her head down, Jackson looked at him confused and he came to stand with him. As they both watched her sleep Abe cleared his throat "so you and Chloe ha?" He asked Jackson looked at him trying to act confused but it wasn't working he nodded "yeah" Abe smiled "I'm Happy for you Rafiki, just don't hurt her ok? God knows that girls had it rough" Jackson nodded "I don't plan on it, but really I'm more worried that she's gonna hurt me" Abe smiled patting Jackson on the back.

At about half 5 the gang were awake and half way to looking descent, Chloe sat on her phone when Jackson handed her a coffee; "thank you" she smiled Mitch was reading the paper and Jamie was on her laptop "who's Jean-Paul?" Jamie was asked engulfed in her laptop, Chloe's head shot up looking completely mortified chocking on her coffee. Jackson and Abe both spat out their coffee, and Mitch and Jamie looked up confused as they all coughed and spluttered in front of of them, Chloe cleared he throat and mumbled "not sure why?" Jamie raised and eye brow at her "I met him last night, and he said he knew you" she said shrugging.

Chloe felt sick like the room was spinning and the weight of the world was crashing down on her shoulders she stood in the middle if the air port in her phone then she fainted. She hit the ground she could hear people stood around her gasping, she could hear Mitch and Jamie trying to get hild of the airport medic and Jackson trying to get through the crowed to her "Chloe" she could hear him then she blacked out.

I woke up with somone holding me, by instinct I shot up,it was Abe. As I looked around Mitch and Jamie sat wit have quietly observing the scene, Jackson was stood outside taking to somone. I sighed with relefe not really paying attention as jamie lept forward hugging me, I laughed hugging her back until she let go; Abe smiled "everyone alright miss Chloe" I nodded before taking a pill and glass of water from Mitch "thank you" he nodded "you fainted out of worry and exarstion", I laughed "why haven't you" he smiled "good point I nodded taking the pill, before standing up "where's Jackson" I asked Abe coughe looking at Jamie, "urm outside" she muttered. Chloe walked away confused why were they acting so strangely...

As Chloe approached Jackson out side she could vagly hear him talking, "she doesn't want to see you", he growled "well that's not for you to decide" the figure snarled back. I walked closer "what's not" I asked Jackson turned around as the figure liffted his head "Chloe" a thick accent said I opened my mouth to say somthing but no words came out I walked up slapped him as hard I could before turning and leaving, I hear Jackson say "I told you" before walking after me I shot the others glare as the gawked from inside.

I started to speed walked away with Jackson not so far behind, my walk began to speed up into a run. I got to the grass next to the back of the airport, the only reason we were here was because it was the best place to stay so they always had transport if needed before the house was ready. my head was spinning I came to a halt bending down placing my hands on my knees I began to gag before throwing up, at that point jackson came running up I heated him sigh before holding back my hair and rubbing my back, "that's it get out" he said lovingly I coughed up the last of it before sighing wiping my mouth breathing heavily, Jackson smiled "better?" He asked I nodded he put my hair to the side and kissed the side of her neck, I breathed putting my hand on the back of his head, I stood up sighing as he pulled me into a hug "why is he here" I chocked Jackson shook his head "I don't know clo" he said kissing my head...

I stood and watched the scene play out in front of me she left my for him she wanted her dirty zoo boy over me, she's that repulsed by me that she's physically throwing up sick to he stomach. He's there to hold her hair and kiss he neck she never let me do that she never let me touch her and we were engaged. And stupid bitch thinks she can just walk way from me no one !!!!

Me Mitch and Abe sat watching, Chloe slapped jean right cross the face good hit chick I was proud, I kissed Mitch before stand up and going to the bar by the time I got my drink I was turning round to see Jackson and Chloe hugging I'm happy they found each other, I don't think they knew I knew but I had found out a couple I weeks ago I had walked out of the living room wrapped up in a blanket I was going to my room to find my phone when I saw it Jackson and Chloe kissing. I stood at the bar and watched as jean-prowl or what ever his name was gawking at them I laughed before going back to Mitch and Abe.

Jackson kissed me on my head I shivered "you Cold?" He asked I nodded "a little" he smiled and put his jacket over my shoulders before going inside for drinks. I sighed leaning against the wall looking at the sky, I heated foot steps approaching I laughed "that was quick" I said turning to see him I sighed as I saw who it was "Jean just go away it's over" I said pulling Jacksons jack set around me, "it's not over until I say it is" he snarled pushing me up against the wall I tried to pushing him way but he had a vise like grip on my he grounded hiking up my skirt and trying to lift my leg, I screamed but before I could shout he covered my mouth "stop that" he growled "why don't you want me, Chloe why" he shouted at me I cried "please, please jean" I said putting my hand on his cheek begging him to stop, tears rolled down my cheek as he growled a no at me and started to kiss her neck "do in not satisfy you ha ?" He cried out to her I didn't answer as I continued to cry he grappled my neck chocking me "well don't i" he growled "yes" I chocked "yes you do" I lied hoping he would let go he kissed me and groaned I could feel him press against I cried. how was he getting off from this he kissed like a fish and right now smelled like some kind of rum. The tears continued to run as he un did his belt, I was powerless I let I cry before whispering "Jackson". Jeans head shot "he's not here, he doesn't love you, I do I do !!!" He screamed at me I cried out as he gripped my face forcing me to look at him, I closed my eyes as he shouted at me "bitch" then ... "BANG" i felt Jean let go I could hear Jackson shouting at him "I swear to god of you hurt her I'll kill you" he snarled holding jean by the throat pushing him against the wall "she is not yours, she is not a thing you can just play with. She said NO and that means NO" he screamed I saw him hitting jean across the face as I opened my eyes Jean was bleeding "you don't deserve her" Jackson snarled as Jean laughed "and what you do" he asked laughing at the taste of his own blood, Jackson raised his fist but was stopped by a strong hand "don't rafiki, he's not worth it" Abe said pulling him away I sat on the floor and held my knee where bruises had already started to form, I sniffed as Jamie ran up to my with Mitch not far behind, Jamie fell down next to me, I could hardly hear her talking to my "it's gonna be ok Chloe" she whispered tears in her eyes Abe held back, Jackson as the Mitch picked up Jean and dragged him away from us. I looked at Jamie "nobody finds out" I cried she nodded and look at the rest of them they all nodded I sniffed as Abe picked up Jackson jacket and put it over me "it's ok clo he will get what's coming to him" I nodded sniffing, "Jackson" I sniffed a another tear fell I needed him, he turned up my walking over and picking me up in a bridal style and walking away from the others. "Jackson" they all called, "I got this" he shouted back.


	8. The Words...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So jean-Paul is gone but in the aftermath of the events what is gonna happen ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken rules !!!

Jackson carried Chloe through the door of the hotel room, he hadn't said a word science they had left the others. Jackson walked in to the bathroom and put Chloe down on the love seat, he roles up his sleeves Chloe sat quietly as Jackson ran the bath and started to light candles, got out towels and a dressing gown; before taking her hand and helping her get undressed he took off her top and jacket then her jeans, I stood there naked he stepped back and sighed running his face "clo" he chocked as his eyes ran over her body I sniffed, "I know" he sighed again helping me into the bath before gently using the sponge to wash the dirty off my and gently cleaning my vets and gazed knees I shivered and he lent down kissing he knee then the bruises on; Her leg and arms, she sighed Jacksons hand gently stroked the water "I'm sorry Jackson" she said softly he looked up "you don't have to be sorry you never have to be sorry" he whispered putting his forehead against hers and stroking back of his head. She kissed him he looked confused but kissed back she warped her arms around his neck as he picked her up out of the bath and helping her dry off and into a robe. Chloe smiled slightly as he helped her into bed and gave her some water and pain killers, she then handing the glass back and getting into bed. Jackson smiled "night clo" he said about to leave the room when Chloe grabbed hold of his arm "please don't go" she whispered he nodded and took off his hens and shirt and crawled in next to her, they lay there facing each other when Chloe kissed him first his mouth then his cheek and up his jaw line and to his ear, he smiled and so did she he rubbed her back as she kissed his earlobe he was just about to fall asleep when she said it "I love you Jackson"... He smiled and she lay her head on his chest "you broke a rule"he whispered she laughed "I don't care" before they both drifted off to sleep...


	9. Caught...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe said I love you !!!!!! :D what's gonna happen ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews please, Hope you enjoy he next chapter...

Jackson woke up the the light streaming through the window, he hadn't slept well last night he had sat up till 4 in the morning watching her sleep, this woman, the woman he loves was brutally attacked and the worst part was it was his fault he should have been there he should have stopes him he... Couldn't do anything about it not now, but what he could do was stop it from ever happening again....

Jackson rolled over and looked at the clock 8am, he could hear the tap running and decided to get up, he threw off the covers and walked to re bathroom. He watch from the door as Chloe stood in front of the mirror full make up and bright red lips with her dressing grown lay on the arms revealing her upper back as she ran her hand over the imperfections left on her body from the previous night she sighed heavily, Jackson felt tears form as he watched the scene play out, this shouldn't have happened to her, she didn't deserve this. He sighed Chloe looked up and saw him through the mirror she quickly pulled the dressing gown up to cover her self and rubbed her arms, her hair was tied up but small strands still covered her face, she looked over her shoulder resting he cheek there before whispering "I love you Jackson" tears in her eyes.

Jackson sighed before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, she rested her head on his chest as he kissed her head "I love you Chloe" he said holding her close, he looked as them through the mirror and saw her smile slightly, he turned her in his arms making her face him "it wasn't your fault" he whispered kissing her temple "it wasn't your fault clo" he repeated kissing her face, she sniffed placing her hand on the side of his face "it wasn't your fault Jackson" she said before kissing his lips, the kissed deepened a little and the heard a gasp, as they quills pulled apart to see a very shocked and confused Mitch, Chloe laughed biting her lip and placing her hand over her mouth hiding her smudged make up, "I....ur...." Mitch muttered before looking down at the coffee in his hands, "Jamie asked me to bring you this" he said holding up the coffee "she gave me your spare key card" Chloe nodded "Thank you" she said walking past him and into her room to get dressed.

Jackson stood looking at Mitch, lipstick smudged across his face, Mitch clear his throat "so you and urm ... Chloe ay ?" Jackson nodded, Mitch smiled "congrats" he said raising his coffee to him before walking out. Jackson smiled as Chloe came out of her room, and peeked round the corner "guess the cats out of the bag" she laughed "yeah" Jackson laughed back "we broke all the rules" he said smiling, "we did" she replied stepping forward an wrapping her arms around his neck "wanna brake some more" she said kissing him...


	10. They know ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Jackson have been found out :D !!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments :)

Chloe sat in the car with Jamie they had gotten a call this morning; telling them he house was ready, they both sat on their phones Chloe was using one finger to message Jackson and Jamie sat reading up on the news, Chloe laughed as Jamie rested her head on her shoulder as she yawned, "late night?" Chloe smirked "well I had an early start and I didn't get my morning coffee today, considering I had to deal with a very confused and shocked Mitch this morning" Jamie winked Chloe laughed "you know ?" "I know" Jamie smiled "I've known awhile" Chloe raised her eyebrow "how did you know about me and Mitch?" Jamie asked sitting up to face her; "you was happy" Chloe answered "maybe you should take a look at your self" Jamie smiled as Chloe blushed "I'm i that obvious?", Jamie smiled "your just happy"...

Jackson and Abe stood waiting for their coffee, when Abe laughed "what?" Jackson asked smiling as he payed for the coffee, Abe shrugged drinking his coffee "you do realised you have lipstick on your Collar" Abe laughed again smiling before walking to to car.

As they all sat in the car Jackson sat up front looking at Chloe through the cars mirror, Chloe looked up and smiled at him, Jamie watch as they looked at each other she looked at Mitch then at Abe who both seemed to be watching the couple, Jamie smiled "I know" she blurted out raising her hands Jackson and Chloe laughed "I know" Mitch said laughing, "I know too" Abe smiled, Chloe smiled at Jackson "guess the cats out of the bag"...

2 months later...

Chloe sat on top of Jackson in bed she was waring his shirt and holding a Polaroid camera, Jackson laughed as she snapped photos of them. Chloe laughed as Jackson pushed her forward so he landed on her back, blonde curls cascaded everywhere she smiled placing her hands on either side of his face and kissing him repeatedly, "4 months " Jackson smiled kissing her siting up so she was sat on his lap, "Je vous aime Jackson" Chloe whispered in his ear, "god I love it when you talk French" Jackson smiled Chloe grinned wildly kissing him.

He loved her, when she was around he couldn't help but brake out smiling, she had a smile like sunshine and smelt like lavender and lilies. Everything just felt complete when she was around it was no longer I to them it was now We...

Chloe walked ahead of Jackson down the hall she was laughing as she used her phone, she was wearing a white top and jeans with her hair down, she laughed as jackson shut the door behind them she speed up to caught her; he put his arm around her waist picking her up, Chloe laughs "Jackson" she smiled as he spun her around. Jamie and Mitch watched from the kitchen with Abe smiling they were happy they had found each other, Mitch kissed Jamie on top of her head and read the paper. Chloe and Jackson continued to laughed as they walked into the kitchen.


	11. Dream a little dream of you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Jackson, Jackson Chloe :) What could be better ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews appreciated:)

2 weeks later

The lion clawed at the cab door, Chloe screamed moving back as the car window came bursting through, Jackson stood behind the lion watching as Chloe cried "Jackson, Jackson Please"... "Jackson I'm sorry" she cried as the lion drew closer, Chloe closed her eyes as she felt it's warm breath on the face and... "BANG"...

Chloe shot up in her seat breathing heavy, griping the arm rest. Jamie sat mid chew looking at her concerned "same dream?" Chloe nodded slowing her breathing, " anything new?" Chloe shook her head "No she chocked as Jamie stood and hugged her "it's ok clo, it gets better" Chloe nodded and hugged Jamie. When they pulled a part Chloe looked at her watch "5:00am" we should be there soon Jamie nodded as Mitch walked in leaning on the row in front "then Chloe gets to meet the great an powerful OZ !!!" He exclaimed laughing.

The team had been called to Jackson old camp in Africa, more attacks had accorded since Chloe and Jackson and none of them not even Abe had been back since. Jackson had taken this opportunity and decided he wanted Chloe to meet his mother on this trip; this was something Chloe had been positively dreading, she was good with animals, kids, dads but mums No... She was not the kind of girl who mothers wanted their sons to be with, they wanted a pretty, cleaning lady and chef for their sons to come home to and Chloe was not one. The great and powerful Oz extravaganza had accired just momenta after Chloe had received the news...

3 days ago...

"No Jackson you don't get it" Chloe whispered angaryly it was about 6am when Jackson had just told his plan and was right now smiling wildly was she quietly dismissed his idears carful not to wake anyone, "I'm not the kind of girl you want you mother to meet truth me" she said making wild hand gestures from the cornor of the kitchen, Jackson laughed leaning on the kitchen island as she ranted on to herself "she'll hate me, really I don't cook I work 24/7 and and..." Chloe muttered starting to get worked up, Jackson laughed as Chloe frowned at him "you've got to meet her one day clo, come on it's like ripping off a bandaid" he said walking closer, Chloe growled "urggg, Jackson Oz your encoragerbel" she snapped storming out past Mitch, mitch looked at Jackson and they both laughed "Behold The Great and Powerful OZ !!!!" He exclaimed, hearing Chloe shout shut up as she slammed the bedroom door...

Present time 

Chloe stepped of the plane, Abe had gone for the car and Jackson had gone with Mitch to get the luggage, Chloe closed her eyes breathing in deeply and Jamie come up to her, "how you feeling?" She said Chloe looked at he and sighed "not to good". Chloe had been feeling ill non stop all week she had put it down to nerves but she just wanted it to stop. Jackson walked up to them and handed her a bottle of water and a sickness pill, Chloe smiled slight as he hugged her, Chloe resisted her head on his chest and the waited for Abe and the car.

They had been driving about 3 hours when they pulled over to take a rest and swap drivers, Chloe's head was spinning as she opened the door and walked away from the car, Jackson frowned and followed her as the others sat and talked, Chloe stood hunched over by a tree as she threw up, Jackson come up behind and held back her hair "you ok?" He asked as she stood up wiping he mouth, Chloe glared "do I look ok Jackson, I've been throwing up for a week and yet I'm in the middle of the fucking savanna been safe guarded by Abe and a gun a blood GUN Jackson !!!!" She shouted Jackson sighed "your nervous, it's ok my mums gonna love you" Chloe laughed sarcastically as he piled her in for a hug "and don't worry about Abe he's a good shot" they laughed and walked back to the others holding hands.

It's was about 8pm when they reached the camp the others had slept a while on the journey where as Chloe had sat awake with her own thoughts; the team piled out of the car and Chloe sat watching as Abe introduced Mitch and Jamie to some people and Jackson embraced an elder woman, he turned to the car "hey clo come meet everyone" he exclaimed, Chloe took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out. She approached Jackson and she could see jamie and Mitch watching nervously from the corner of her eye, when she reach them Jackson took her hand "mum this is Chloe" he said grining as Chloe stepped forward biteing her lip, Jackson mother smiled "she's pretty I'll give you that kid" she smiled shaking Chloe's hand. Jackson nodded as we walked inside. They were all sat around the kitchen Jamie had sceemed to bond with Jacksons mother quiet nicely as they all sat and licensed to jacksons mothers stories. Chloe excused her self, she made it to the bathroom before throwing up, she sighed rinsing her mouth and flushing the toliet before walking out, she turned to see Abe stood by the door, she jumped "Jesus Abe you scared me", Abe frowned "who are you and what have you done with Chloe" he asked Chloe shook her head "Don't be so ridiculous Abe" she said sighing "there she is" Abe smiled "now tell me why are you so quiet tonight clo" she shrugged "don't give me that" Abe said Chloe sighed "it's just, what if she doesn't like me Abe" Chloe whispered and Abe pulled into a hug "your the first you know" Abe said "first what" Chloe asked pulling away, "girl Jackson has brought home" he smiled "really" Chloe asked smiling slightly Abe nodded "do you really think he would have brought you here if he thorght she wouldn't like you" Chloe shook her head "see" Abe smiled "now go out their and show her the real you that we all know and love" Abe said smiling as Chloe nodded and walked away.

Chloe say back down at the table, Jackson smiled and kisses her cheek as he held her hand under the table, "so Chloe, my son her tells me you work for the government" she asked "yes I'm an inteligance analyst" Chloe said taking a drink of water, "oh how fascinating and that accent is it French?" "Yes I'm from Paris" Chloe nodded as the others watched awkwardly, "well I'll start the dishes" Jamie said Chloe looked up "il help" she said jumping to her feet and grabbing some plates and following Jamie into the kitchen.

"Oh god" Jacksons mother said "the first time you bring a girl home and I scare her off" she said drinking her drink "mum you haven't scared her off you be your self and not this ok, your not like other mums, ok that's why I wanted Chloe to meet you she's been nervous since I told her I wanted her to meet you" Jacksons mum smiled, "so is she nervous a lot?" "Never" Jackson smiled "I didn't even know she could get nervous", they smiled "so what is she like normally?" She asked "amazing, she's smart and funny and strong, never backs down she's just amazing" she smiled placing a hand on his cheek "I'm glad you found someone Jackson"...

"Oh god" Chloe sniffed as Jamie wood some of her tears, as soon as Chloe has got to the kitchen she had burst out crying "she hates me" she sniffed "no she doesn't" Jamie reassured her "Jackson told me she's not normally like this she just nervous" Chloe looked "to meet me? Why?" Jamie smiled "because apart from her your he only girl jacksons ever loved and jacks scary" Chloe smiled "he loves me" Jamie nodded "yeah he does"...

2 hours later

The lion clawed at the cab door, Chloe screamed moving back say the car window came bursting through, Jackson stood behind the lion watching as Chloe cried "Jackson, Jackson Please"... "Jackson I'm sorry" she cried as the lion drew closer, Chloe closed her eyes as she felt it's warm breath on the face and... "BANG" Jacksons gun smoked as the lion fell dead, Chloe made hast and ran out to him, she hugged him holding his face in her hands "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't leave me" she chocked clinging on to his lifless hold. He pushed her away kissing he forehead before walking away, Chloe cried "Jackson please" she pleaded as he faded out into the distance, "Jackson" she screamed falling to her knees...

Chloe shot up in bed a tear rolled down her face, the dream had never gotten that far before she looked over at Jackson who thank god was still asleep, she slipped out of bed and walked into the kitchen. When she saw her sat there she considered turning round but then she spotted her "couldn't sleep" she asked Chloe shook her head "me nether come sit" she said jesturning to the seat next to her, Chloe walked closer and sat down, the both sighed "I'm not normally like this" they both said in unison they smiled "your nervous too" she asked and Chloe nodded they both laughed "why" she asked "I don't know I'm not really good with mums" she laughed "I'm not really good with girlfriends"...

They both continued to talk till 3am when they said their good byes and returned to bed, Chloe slipped back under the covers when Jackson rolled over and wrapped an arm around her "I missed you" he said pulling her closer, Chloe smiled "I love you Jackson"...

The next morning bring and early Chloe and Jackson mum stood in the kitchen making breakfast, they were both chatting a laughing with a be when Jackson walked in "smells good" his mum smiles "tastes good" Jackson walked up to Chloe and wrapped and arm around her "Morning" he whispered kissing her cheek Chloe smiled, "we were just talking about Mitch and Jamie's vocal proformance last night" they all laughed "really were they not tired" Jacksons mum said all three laughed "never" Abe grumbled "he had to stay in the room next door to them last night" Jackson laughed chloe laughed walking behind Abe "aww poor baby" she said kissing his cheek and placing a plate in front of him. At that point Mitch and Jamie walked in smiling "guys I know we're in the savanna but no need to be so wild" Jackson laughed Chloe rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his chest and pointed a finger at him "that's anough" she said turning to face a crimson red Jamie, Abe sniggered "at that goes for you too" she said pointing at him, Jackson and able exschanged looked and smiled "that's our Chloe" Abe smiled drinking his coffee...

Chloe stood with Jamie talking as they watched Mitch and Jackson try to beat Abe and one of the guides at basket ball, jacksons mum brought drinks out the everyone before they had to go back to work, it was at this point Chloe felt relatively at peace.

By 4 Chloe was throwing up into the toilet again, Jackson and Abe had gone searching with the other guide while Mitch and Jaime conducted tests on the lions. Chloe gaged as he stomach continued to empty in front of her, it was at that point the door opened, Jackson mum came up behind her and pulled her hair up into a tie for her was she rubbed her back soothingly, Chloe sighed "better" she asked and Chloe nodded standing up, she handed Chloe a drink which she later found to be ginger beer, Chloe sat on the edge of the bath as Jackson mom patted her face with a damp cloth, "how do you know how to do this" Chloe asked. Jackson mum smiled "lots and lots of practice, did your mother never do this when you was younger" Chloe laughed slightly "my mother and I wasn't really, how would you say close", "oh" Jackson mum said placing the cloth on the back of Chloe's neck "yeah well she worked a lot I guess I just learned how to look after myself", Jackson mum sighed "come she said helping her up and walking out into the study.

Chloe sat on the sofa looking positively green as Jacksons mum put on the fire and cover her with a blanket, Chloe was confused but too tired to protest was she sat beside her book in hand, she placed Chloe's head on knee and read to her quietly as she stroked her hair, Chloe know it should feel strange but, she didn't know any better she had never experienced anything like this before, she felt love; now obviously Jackson and her friends turned family loved her but this was different this was a mothers love...

Jackson waved off the cars as the search party separated, he walked up the porch steps and opened the door, he walked round the house and checked for Chloe but no one had seen her all day; he walked to the bedroom and past the study when he stopped his mum was reading aloud she never did that, He leaned against the door and watched as Chloe drifted to sleep as his mum stroked her hair and read to her, they were perfect together, he cleared his throat and his mother looked at him over her glasses "oh hello darling" she said smiling as she looked down at Chloe "she never had anyone to do this for her" she explained, Jackson nodded "I know" he said half heartedly "she really is lovely you know" she said Jackson smiled "I know", they share a look before he walked forward and picked Chloe up, she sifted in his arms and angled closer to him, his mum stood up kissed her on the head before he walked out with her. Jackson carried Chloe through the kitchen as Jamie and Mitch looked up "not feeling well" Jackson reassured as the both nodded and Jackson continued to walk to their room.

He opened and closed the door placing her in the bed as he removed her shoe and then his own, he dressed her in her pjarmers and him as well, before cuddling he close under the covers and falling asleep.

It was about 2:45 when Chloe woke up she turned to see Jackson watching her she smiled "no dreams" he said "no dreams" she smiled before kissing him...


	12. Questions without answers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember all of this story is set after Rio, as if none of the event after in the show happened and Chloe and Jackson had got together before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing :(, ok so this chapter meets up with the first chapter...

6 months

Chloe laughed as the lion cubs crawled around her, untouched by radian Jackson was making the most of them while they could, Jamie and Mitch were playing with a cub not so far from them and Abe was playing football with the other guides, Abe laughed and shouted for Jackson "come on rafiki, you and I both know she's not going anywhere" jackson looked at Chloe as if unsure about her answer, as kneeled in front of her. Chloe smiled put her sunglasses on her head and leaned up kissing Jackson gentley she looked up at him shielding her eyes from the sun "he's right you know I'm not" she said running her thumb over his stubbled cheek, Jackson smiled lean forward and kissed her cheek "good cause I don't know what I would do" he said smiling as he stood up and walked over to Abe and the others. Chloe sat contently stroking the lion cub smiling now as it purred, she scooped him up kissing it's face as it gently swatted her like a baby; Chloe smiled, at that point jacksons mum came out of the house and sat beside her patting the lion, "you good with him" she said smiling as Chloe smiled back "thank you", "mabey one day it will be with a grandchild instead" she said silely as Chloe was occupied watching Jackson and the others play football, she turn her head droping the water she was drinking and spluttered "what", Jacksons mothers eyes widened "I'm sorry did I afened you in anyway" she asked concerned "no no, I'm sorry I made you think that" Chloe said apologetically "it's just, do you really want your son to have a child with someone like me?" Chloe asked, Jacksons mother smiled placing a hand on Chloe's knee "Chloe dear there's no other way I'd have it" Chloe shook her head "I mean God forbid if he had brang one of them house wife country life style one home I don't know what u would do" she said laughing as Chloe raised her eyebrow at her "that's not with you want" Chloe asked, she smiled "that's not what he wants, and to be blunt if you was like that you would have been out of this house quicker than oh can so mutation" Chloe laughed as the elder woman embraced her kissing her forhead as the watch the others play. After dinner Chloe help clean up with Jamie as the guys helped round up the last of the lion cubs, Chloe sighed washing the dish and watching the sunset, "she wants us to have babies" Chloe said Jamie swolled "really?" Jamie asked and Chloe nodded "well is that what you want" Jamie said leaning against the worktop, Chloe shrugged "I don't know". The moment was interrupted by a load shout followed by a gun shot, chloe Looked at Jamie before dropping the dish she was holding and running out side. Chloe felt like screaming when she ran down the porch steps Jamie not far ahead, Mitch stood with a smoking gun and a lions body not far away near body, Abe ran for help as, Jamie rushed to Mitch checking him for injuries, "J..Jackson" he muttered looking over at the body ahead, Jamie saw Chloe rush ahead falling to her knee beside him, his shirt ripped open and covered in blood from claw marks, she guessed left by the dead lion not far aside of them, and a gun shot, she cried clinging onto his body, as he made rasp noises "Chl, chloe" she whispered "she looked at him holding his face in her hands "shhh, shhh it's ok, your ok" she smiled through teary eyes as he slipped a small object in her hand, she looked at the object and kissed him, before he blacked out Chloe gasped for air as his chest stopped moving she held on to him as Abe returned with his mother, and an ambulance ahe held on to him muttering I loves and yes to me over and over. Jamie and Mitch watched in horror as Abe remove red Chloe from Jacksons body with force holding back his own tears you could faintly hear him muttering that he was sorry, Jamie cries into Mitch's chest as he lifted Jackson into the ambulance. Chloe screamed as Abe held her back she hit his arm begging him to let her go, pleading for him to be alright, Abe nodded to jacksons mother giving her he go ahead to accompany him in the ambulance. The ambulance drove away with Jackson and his mother, Abe released Chloe as she fell to he knees crying, Abe but his tounge as tears of his own fell, Jamie crawled over to Chloe who Was still cluting the small object, as she held her weeping body, as Mitch followed behind eyes teary, in all his years had Mitch Morgan been seen crying but tonight that didn't matter, he got in his knees and held the both, looking up a Abe singnaling him to joint them, Abe nodded wrapping his arms around them all as they began to prey Chloe still holding the object...

The next day...

Jackson woke up in a daze, his head throbbing and his chest felt like it was going to explode; He groaned in pain and tried to sit up but something stopped him, Chloe. Chloe Tousignant the most beautiful woman Jackson had ever seen, was laying face down with her head on the bed holding his hand. Jackson smiled and at that point Chloe's head shot up in a fluster her hair wild and eyes stained with tears.  
"Jackson" she breathed "Hi, I got here as I could, they just said you was in and accident and, and..." She sniffed tearing up  
Jackson smiled using his thumb to brush away a fallen tear letting his hand linger on her cheek, "I'm fine, ok you know me I can handle anything" She smiled, a bright brilliant earth shattering smile leaning into his touch placing her hand on top of his, "I guess so, being chased by animals and the angry gun men" she smiled again brushing his hair to the side he laughed "gun shootings and angry Brazilians" she laughed and leaned in kissing him gently running her hand over his cheek. Jackson smiled opening his arms as she climbed on on the hospital cot, laying her head on his chest her legs on his, drawing carful circles over his wound he smiled stroking her hair as he took in his surroundings. "Hey Clo, where are we?" She laughed "Washington" she said burring her face into his chest. After a while Jackson felt something wet on him, she was crying "Hey what is it?" He asked sitting her up and wiping her face, "I just I could have lost you today" she sniffed wiping her own face and laying back down "I'm not going anywhere" he vowed wrapping his arms around her "you promise?" She sniffed "I do" he replied kissing her hair.

Abes voice:  
This is what should have happened, but dident,  
.....................

Jamie's voice:

They say everything happens for a reason, that everything's planed, the good things happen to good people and bed well you get the jist it's a balance, but what about when bad things happen to good people what about then ...

12 hours before

I was in the shower when Chloe walked into the room, the guys had gone to get breakfast, She opened the Door of the shower I jumped, before seeing it was her and getting out, "hey what's up" I said seeing She was distressed and continuing to wrap myself in a towel, i leaned against the shower.  
She sighed sitting in the toilet seat Watching her, "is it Jackson" I asked half consered as I dried my hair, she shook her head, it was at this point my consern grew, Chloe was rarely lot for words, I sat be if her on the edge of the bath, "what is it clo" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder, she sighed "I'm just gonna come out with it ok" she said I frowned and nodded "I'm pregnant" she said I gasped "Chloe that's great" Chloe looked up "really" she said shocked "yes" I squealed hugging her "I'm gonna be and aunt" I smiling, I turning looking it Chloe going serious all of a sudden "I am gonna be your kids aunt right" Chloe laughed nodding as we hugged and smiled.

Abe's voice:

The world is full of questions, who, what, when, how, why? But truly none of these questions matter. When faced with a task of imposiblilty we try to prepare our slefs, try to be ready for the worst so then when it happens we are left in shaken, this never works, the real questions normally start with rings ...

9 hours before

Jackson and I stood side by side as we filled water tankers for the animals, Bono was playing from he car radio as I sang along "say goodnight" I said humming as Jackson laughed "your a big softy arnt you" Mitch said laughing as he came round the corner "hey" said to him "where's jamie" Mitch shrugged she went somewhere with Chloe a while ago" Jackson nodded, I watched him carefully "spill" I said eyeing him Jackson looked up and laughed and me and Mitch leaned on the sinks looking at him, "ok ok" he said in defeat "I'm... I'm" he stuttered and I raised my eyebrow at him "I'll just show you" he said pulling a small box from his pocket opening to reveal a ring, Mitch and I gasped before smiling "I'm gonna ask Chloe to marry me"...

Mitch's voice:

We plan, great and magnificent plans, plans that seem invincible against all plans that will always follow throughly down to the very last detail, He had a plan a stupider perfect plan, the only problem is in this world nothing ever goes to plan...

6 hours ago

Jackson and I were rounding up the last of the lion cubs, Jackson muttering on about how he was going to pop the question, I had never seen him so excited, he was going to take he to the top of the Savannah and watch the sun set and right before the sun disappeared he was going to ask her, I smiled the idea of Chloe and him being married was great I had thought it would be me and Jamie on day one day soon hopefully, I smiled turning to wash my hands in the out door sink Jackson a couple feet behind me when he screamed, an adult lion had followed a distress call from her cub from early and was not pouncing on Jackson, I hesitated I saw Abes gun I aimed, I saw I shot. The lion went down but sadly so did Jackson...

Jacksons mothers voice: after suffering a loss we all deal with thing differently, some cry some eat some scream, some shout, we are all different but some some stay scilent some are never hear some died along with him, some love so much that the idea of living with out them is unbearable that's they just don't, we fall into our tiny pit of dispare never to be seen again, some like her...

2 hours ago

Jackson had been I surgery about 3 hours and none of them had moved, accept to move to the coffee machine ever so often, Mitch had burst through the doors of he hospital shouting on about how he wanted the best surgeon there and how he would not take any less, alas his tantrum worked and Jackson was weeled off in seconds, James had sat and gone through about 30 packs of crisps and cholate bases foods, where as Abe sat and angurily muttered to him self paying to god that he pulled through, I had sat willowing in self pity, I could not loses another one my boys, his farther had left and now Jackson too I sat and cried to my self having Jamie's offer me food every 5 minutes.

All were busy all but Chloe, chloe sat in the chair closest to the room Jackson was in mindlessly twirling a ring around her finger, it was a lovely ring a geen shaded rock, surrounded by small diamonds in a rose gold band and cut, I chocked on my tears "he proposed" I asked Chloe dident move Mitch looked at me and shook his head, I gasped as the room went scilent again, as the the doors opened and the doctor emerged...

Jacksons voice: loss is seen in different aspects, loss of love, loss of life, loss of friends , loss of memories, imagine losing it all before your eyes, and knowing that there's not you can do to stop it...

Present time

I woke up with a hurried feeling in my chest like I had been hit by a truck, I tried to sit up but was stopped by a body, I look at her confused she held my hand her face clearly stain with tears, I groaned and it was at that point she woke up looking at me, she was beautiful I had to give her that but what she did next I was not ready for he whipeared my name in relief and kisses my, my eyes widened and I pushed he away hard, she stumbled alittle she looked at me shocked and hurt toahcing her lips, "who are you" I said getting emotional I was lost and confused and now random people are kissing me, "oh my god" came a voice it was at that point I noticed others standing at the door, the woman beside me gasped and Left the room the other people trying to stop her as one another woman went after her, I'm pretty sure she was about to cry, but right now I had questions starting with who was she...


End file.
